


Cockpit Adventures

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Written for the prompt: " Han going down on trans!Luke for the meme."





	Cockpit Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutthroatfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/gifts).



The cockpit was maybe a bad idea, the rational part of Luke’s brain thought. But that thought is the last intelligent one he was able to have before Han’s lips pressed a kiss to Luke’s thigh. The entire Resistance could walk in on them, Chewie and Leia included, and Luke would not have the ability to care. Who needed privacy when apparently his thighs were that sensitive? 

“C’mon, kid. I know the space is cramped, but you gotta open up to me if you want me to be able to show off down here,” Han said. 

“Sorry,” Luke responded, but sorry wasn’t going to get either one of them to a happy place. So he scooted further down and wriggled until he could throw one leg over each of Han’s shoulders. “How’s that?” 

Han’s answer came in the form of him bowing his head. His kisses moved from Luke’s thighs to his outer folds, and gods, nobody had ever done that on Tatooine. The best he’d been able to ask for there was the hope that someone would be able to remember that the clit actually existed. 

Han chuckled at Luke’s gasp, and then he remembers that the clit exists. All thoughts of Tatooine disappeared and Luke’s thighs cradled Han’s head tightly as he thought that the cockpit was actually the best idea he’d ever had.


End file.
